THERAPY FOR VAMPIRE FAMILY
by blushingrose1995
Summary: CHAOS OCCURS IN CULLEN HOUSEHOLD, SO CARLISLE SENDS THEM TO THERAPY. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

It has been a crazy ride these past few years. I have truly given a new definition to danger magnet.

I just glad that all the danger is behind us now. Now there is just one teeny tiny problem.

Therapy.

That's right. I said it. All of us has to go to therapy after what happened today. It is a funny story though. To my adoptive siblings and husband, not so much.

It all started as a peaceful morning. I mostly read, while Edward plays the piano, Emmett is either playing Xbox with Jasper or with Rosalie, Alice is shopping (shudders) and Jasper playing games or reading war books.

A loud crash sounded. I see a black and while blur. Alice is suddenly screaming at Emmett.

"You idiot !", she screeched. "You ruined my Gucci handbag. It's a one-of-kind you moron !"

"Relax, Pixie. You were going to buy more clothes and handbags, so I did you a favor", he said, ignoring the fuming pixie-like vampire.

Jasper came down sensing Alice's anger and Emmett's humor.

"Tone down the emotions, Ali", I said caimly.

She turned to me with a deadly glint in her eyes. Then I turned to Jasper.

"Rosalie !", I heard Edward yell.

" Oh dear. What happened now ?", I wondered

"Relax, Eddie. It's just a scratch.", Rosalie said calmly to Edward as they rushed in.

I swear you could almost feel the tension and anger in the air.

All that evaporated when Carlisle and Esme came in with a look that said 'I am fed up'

"KIDS ! LIVINGROOM NOW !", Esme yelled.

They all walked, with head down. I decided to act like a sweet angel.

"Afternoon mom, dad.", I greeted them. Kissed Esme on the cheek and hugged Carlisle.

I went into the room and sat between Edward and Rosalie.

I heard Esme whisper to Carlisle.

"Why can't the kids behave like Bella", she said in an experated tone.

"I don't know dear", Carlisle sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Now kids can you please explain to me what is going on?", he demanded calmly.

"Emmett ruined my handbag,"Alice began.

"Rosalie went paint-crazy on my car," Edward complained.

"Edward is just being a sissy," Rosalie said with an attitude. That girl needs to shut it.

Then everyone, excluding me, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were shouting.

Next thing you know Carlisle lost his calm façade.

"EVERYONE SILENT !", he yelled.

Esme came behind Carlisle and decided to take over while my dear adoptive father-in-law calmed himself down.

"This fighting has gone on long enough. So we decided to go for family therapy", she announced.

Before anyone could protest she continued.

"Anyone who thinks they have a chance of getting out of this will have their accounts blocked and ALL privileges taken away," she added in a deadly calm voice.

"Esme you are out of your mind woman !" Rosalie yelled. "Are you trying to get us exposed to a human shrink !"

The as usual sher made a dramatic exit and broke her antique vase.

Esme is fuming now and Carlisle is rubbing her shoulders. Jazz and I can feel her emotions right now.

I forgot to mention my powers. I can absorb any power that comes my way.

Eleazar , from the Denali coven was amazed. My new family had to keep me hidden from the greedy Volturi coven, since Aro collects gifted vampires.

Carlisle silently asked me to calm his wife down since Jazz has some things to do with Alice.

Edward hugs me from behind and nuzzles his face against my neck once we're alone. I sigh wondering what craziness will occur tomorrow.

I swear this family is more funny than the Jerry Springer Show. I almost feel bad for the therapist. I hope he or she will be able to handle our craziness.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Well yesterday was crazy with the emotions. Emmett had to … well he had to screw Rosalie to calm her down. Carlisle practically did the same thing.

Edward and I had to run to get away from their thoughts and emotions (shudders).

Now here we are going off to therapy. Jazz and I are keeping our family calm. Carlisle is grateful of having two empaths in the family. The others find it annoying that we can mess with their emotions anytime.

But abusing our powers is a mega no-no.

I was soo buried in my thoughts that I didn't notice that we are already here.

I can practically feel the anger my siblings are harbouring towards our adoptive family.

Carlilse leads us to the room. Alice and Rosalie glares at him in hatred, Emmett is grinning like an idiot.

I can see why. The certificate to Dr. B. Hind,.

Wow did not expect that. He started to laugh, the others didn't know why he was laughing until they saw the certificate.

Laughter rang round the room, even when the therapist came in they continued to laugh like maniacs.

"I apologise for their behavior Doctor. I guess they are a little nervous about today's session", I said, concerned for their sanity.

Carlisle smiled at me, thankful that I came up with a lie/explaination so fast.

"It's alright. Some patients get nervous", he smiled.

Everyone calmed down after a while. Esme glared at them, I guess that's what caused them to stop laughing.

"Well, now that everybody has calmed down", the therapist said. "We can get started."

They shifted nervously.

"Who will start ?", he asked in a happy tone of voice.

We all pointed at Emmett.

He looked at us in shock and in betrayal at Rosalie.

"Me ?", he asked in surprise. "Why me ?"

No one wanted to answer, so I had to

"Cowards", I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"He makes inappropriated comments, invades our privacy, has no verbal filter, a total sex addict, wrecks almost everything and drives us insane," I said all in one breath. If I was human, I would've needed water after saying that.

"Thank you for explaining that", Dr. Hind said. "Anyone else has something to add to that ?"

"I agree with Bella. By the way sis, you forgot to add that he does too much pranks that leads to most fights and arguments," Alice added.

"Oh right, thanks, Ali," I said.

Jasper and Edward nodded.

I'm surprised that Rosalie was nodding too.

Emmett looked like someone took his favorite toy away.

"At least I'm not a shoppoholic", Emmett snapped at Alice.

"Shoppoholic ?", the therapist asks in fascination. " Please explain, Emmett".

"She drags us shopping, threatens our prized possessions and guilt trips us everytime !", he yelled.

"Amen to that !", Jasper yelled. "Finally, someone speaks out."

Whoa, I did not see this coming. Did Jazz seriously agree with Emmett ?

"YOU AGREE WITH THE OAF !", Alice yelled in anger.

Edward grinned in amusement and whispered to me " I never thought Jasper would agreed with Emmett about that".

Rosalie joined in. " I'm not surprised that Jasper agrees."

"How so", Esme asked.

"Jazz always has that terrified look when Alice mentions shopping", Rosalie explains.

"At least I don't have a wife that's self-centred !" , Alice yelled at Emmett.

"SELF-CENTRED !", Rosalie yells at Alice. "Why you pixie idiot !"

Emmett and Jazz was having trouble holding their wives, so I used my power to calm them down.

Carlisle looked embarrassed and Esme was disappointed at how less controlled her kids are.

"We should take a break doctor", I suggested.

He nodded and we left the room.

Our siblings were fuming at each other. Carlisle shook his head at their behavior while Esme sat next to us.

All of a sudden she hugged both me and Edward tight.

"Uh, mom. Not that I appreciate the hug, but what was that for", Edward asked.

"Thank you both for being the sane ones in the family", she sighed in content.

The ten minute break was over. We went back to the room. Dr. Hind looks much more calm and relaxed after that whole drama.

I bet Dr. Hind thinks our family belongs in the Jerry Springer Show. Now that is totally a funny thought I just has.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"Well that was a start, earlier," Dr. Hind began. "We will separated the girls and boys. First I will start with girls. Then the boys."

"Lets go boys. We'll wait for our turn", Carlisle said.

They left, leaving us girls with Dr. Hind.

"Well we will start with Alice's shopping addiction", he said.

"I do not have an addiction," she snapped.

"Yes, you do, Alice," Rosalie said, still bitter after what Alice said.

"You don't think I have an addiction, right Bella ?," she asked innocently.

"Well…. You do Alice. I mean threatening and guilting us is harsh," I said honestly. "We all don't share your love for fashion. Heck, I'm shocked that your own husband agrees with Emmett."

Rosalie grins proudly at me for finally speaking my mind out.

"I see that your sisters agrees with your brothers, Alice," Dr, Hind noted. "I will talk to your parents about this." He stared at Esme once he mentioned parents.

"Now that we cleared that up, let's move on to Rosalie. Alice, you mentioned that she is self-absorbed."

"Oh yes", she says, clearly making pay back. " she stares at herself in the mirror too long telling herself how beautiful she is."

"Really ?" he says.

Rosalie looks embarrassed now and starts to glare at Alice.

"That's not all," Alice began, "She and Emmett are at it like rabbits".

I looked at Esme as she paled.

"If Rosalie could get pregnant, she would hold the worls record for having the most children,'" Alice gave an evil grin, exposing Rosalie's desire to have children.

Then the doctor looked at me.

"Do the two of you have any problems with, Bella," he asked.

Alice frowned, "She never wants to go shopping with me."

"That's because you are a shopping obessessed freak", I snapped. " I have to hide from you because you are a control freak deciding what the entire family should wear."

I decided to take a peak in the doctor's mind.

"_Alice Cullen definitely a shoppoholic and a control freak",_he thought.

"Mrs. Cullen. Is there anything you would like to say ?", he asked.

" Not at all doctor," she smiled.

"Rosalie, would you like to add anything ?" , he asked.

"Nope," she smiled. "Bella is the most perfect sister I ever had."

"That's all then", he sighed. " you may leave and call the boys in."

We left. I am totally shocked at what Rosalie said about me. But then again she is only trying to annoy Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

EPOV

It pained me to be parted from my darling wife. But it had to be done. Their session alone was funny, but sadly she blocked their thoughts in the room.

At last she came out smiling. That smile was one of a devious person. All she said is that I have to watch my back. What did my angel mean by that ? surely it wouldn't be soo bad.

Right ?

We stepped in. the therapist looked exhausted. His cheeks flushed dark pink.

"I'll will repeat the same session I did with the girls," he said, getting straight to the point.

"I remember Bella mentioned that Emmett is sex addict," he stated.

Emmett grinned, clearly not embarrassed, typical.

"Doc, we have a heathly relationship," he said, " Rosie and I aren't addicts."

"More like rabbits on Viagra," Jasper said.

"HA !", I heard Alice burst into laughter.

"Please explain," the doctor said.

"Let me start," I said, wanting to vent out. " Emmett and Rose are at it everywhere. In Carlisle's office, my piano, at school, in the principal's office, our cars, bedrooms and public places !"

Jasper grinned, Carlisle looked angry at Emmett and Emmett looked scared at the moment. The therapist looked embarrassed right now after what I just said.

"_Way to go Eddie. Now you really make us sound like sex addicts",___I hear Rosalie think in anger.

"Eh-hem", he cleared his thought. "Moving on to you, Edward."

"Edward is overprotective over everything and a control freak !", Emmett yelled.

"Its true. He freaked out when Bella had her periods", Jasper added.

Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. The a thought came to me.

"JAZZ WORE WOMEN CLOTHES !", I yelled.

Then Rosalie and Bella laughed at that.

"It wasn't my idea. Alice made me wear them. I swear thart woman is evil," Jasper defended himself.

"Oh dear", the doctor gasped. " Moving on to Jasper."

Emmett grinned. "He is moody all the time. Both him is Bells"

"I'LL KILL YOU EMMETT !", Bella yelled angrily from outside.

"Ok. I think it's time to talk to your parents alone," the doctor said while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"No prob doc," Emmett said as we left the office.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

ESME'S POV

I watched my adoptive sons come out. Emmett is grinning silly, Edward smiles as he walks to Bella (ah young love) and Jasper looks embaressed as he walks up to me.

"The doc wants to talk to you. Carlisle is waiting with the doc," he said glumly.

I walked towards Dr. Hind and sat beside Carlisle.

"Your kids are very interesting," he began. "After talking to them I noticed that a few of them as a bit of issues and I want them each to try something. Think of it as homework for them."

"What must they do, Ben ?", Carlisle asked calmly.

"Well first Emmett mentioned that Jasper and Bella are moody. They must meditate for thirty minutes", he started. " Next, since Edward is overprotective just get him a pet rock" 

Emmett burst into loud laughter.

"Next Emmett and Rosalie", he said " No touching each other in anyway. As in no sex for a week"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" Emmett yelled.

Rosalie growled at that.

Carlisle nodded, "Fair enough."

"While we're on the subject of Rosalie, she must not look at herself in the mirror for a week," Dr. Hind stated., " And last Alice must not go shopping for a week and Jasper must be the one in charge."

Then we heard a screech. Alice freaked out.

"That's all," he said. " And this assignment begins as soon as you tell the children what to do. I will see you next week."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

BPOV

Well that session was ok-ish. We already heard what e have to do. Jasper and I don't have that bad homework, unlike the others. Man oh man that was funny. My adoptive siblings' reactions was hilarious.

Here we are sitting in the livingroom. Alice is glaring holes at Carlisle, Emmett looks like a sad puppy and don't get me started on how embarrassed Edward is.

"Well, kids. You already heard what your 'homework' is. I know all of you have the strength to complete it", Carlisle began. "First, Alice. No more shopping binges. That includes online shopping."

Alice whimpered at Carlisle.

"Jasper and Bella. Your homework isn't so bad, I have nothing more to say about it. Edward, here's your pet rock", he handed a pebble to Carlisle.

Edward looked even more embarrassed.

"Emmett and Rose, you two will be separated for the duration of this", he said, still mad at Emmett.

"That's all for now", he said. " Alice take down all the mirrors. Rosalie, we need to have a talk about your behavior towards Esme yesterday."

Then we all left. Edward and I ran to our cottage. He sighed.

"Don't worry, Edward. At least the rock isn't a danger magnet like yours truly", I tried to joke.

I see he cracked a half smile.

The following morning, the sun's rays shone through the window. Blankets were tousled round me and Edward. Lets just say I had to get Edward to stop being a frownie face.

We got ready. Once we arrived at the house, it was quiet. Jasper was smiling, Alice was at the computer and Emmett was probably upstairs planning revenge.

The silence was uncomfortable.

" The silence is deafening guys", Jazz said, breaking the silence.

"Isn't there anything we can do besides wrecking havoc on the townsfolk ?", I asked.

I sighed. "Well Jazz, lets get started on our meditating."

"Can't we do it later ?" he asked. " I hardly get any time to myself".

I sighed again. I went to set the mat outside and closed my eyes.

EPOV

I watch as Bella sat still on her red mat. She looked so peaceful and still.

"_Man, this stinks. Carlisle is in deep shit once this is over,"_ I heard Emmett's thoughts.

"_Oh boy. Emmett is in huge trouble once Carlisle finds out what he is going to do after our him get what's coming to him,"_ I hear Alice think in resentment.

Jasper looked at Alice, sensing her emotions.

"Emmett is up to something," I said like it was nothing.

"Oh, Relax. Stop stressing", Bella said from outside. "When is Emmett not up to something bad."

"She has a point", Jasper agrees.

Lately Jasper agrees with everything Bella says. I know he has a secret crush on Bella. His thoughts slipped when we were all hunting. Alice doesn't even know that he has a crush on her closest friend.

Alice looked really sad when Jasper said that.

"_I feel like I'm losing him to my best friend,"_ she thought in despair.

BPOV

An hour has passed. I went inside the house. Edward grabbed me and spun me around.

"Edward, honey. It was only an hour," I said.

I hear Carlisle and Esme's voice as they come in.

"How did the assignment go," Esme asked. Her emotions showed a hint of humour.

"Boring," Edward said in a bored tone.

"Torture," Alice growled at Esme and glared at Carlisle.

"It was quiet, but ok," I answered, looking at Jasper.

"It was ok," Jasper said.

Esme smiled at us and walked upstairs.

"Dad, I noticed Rosalie isn't here. Where is she ?" I asked.

, hiding my excitement. I made it a secret that I still hate her. I know I am too forgiving, but come on, do you really expect me to like that girl ?

"She is with Tanya in Alaska," he said in a cold tone.

Tanya and I got along. We're practically best friends. Alice is a little jealous that I am more closer to the strawberry blonde vampire.

I was scared that she would take Edward from me at first, but once we met, we clicked instantly. Edward was really overprotective, but I put him in his place.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Time has passed. The peace and quiet lasted for a few days. Jazz continued to meditate, until Alice interrupted him.

"Please, Jazz.," Alice begged.

"Alice, the answer is no. I will not be your dress up doll," he said, annoyance covering his tone.

Alice huffed and skipped away.

Emmett avoided the house. He avoided Carlisle and Esme. I could see the guilt in their eyes everytime they saw Emmett all alone, without his precious Rose.

I heard a scream, crashing of windows, banging and more screams.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE !" Alice yelled. "I NEED TO SHOP NOW !"

Whoa. She sounded like a demon. I rushed down the stairs to find the livingroom a complete shamble.

Esme ran in and screamed. Edward rushed over holding his pet rock.

Jasper was still outside meditating, not caring about his wife's breakdown.

Then the impossible happened.

Esme fainted.

Edward phoned Carlisle and placed Esme on the couch. At least it isn't destroyed.

Carlisle came rushing to his wife's side. And then he looked around. Alice is standing their frozen, her eyes glazed with fury.

I felt her emotions boiling.

"Alice, you need to hunt," Jasper said, coming in.

"Oh, so now you decide to show up," I grumbled.

Alice left before Carlisle could speak. Then his phone rang and he told me to answer it.

"_Carlisle, bad news. Emmett just took Rosalie !", I heard Tanya's frantic voice on the other side._

"Hey, Tanya. It's Bells. Carlisle is a little busy now. Seems like we have problems here now", I said

"_Oh boy. I guess the so-called homework didn't work out,"_ she guessed

"Oh you are right about that," I said. "Edward and I will come over and look for Rose and Em"

"_Good plan," she said. " Sorry about losing them." _

"It's ok," I said. " As soon as we get them, they will be in soo much trouble."

After that we both hung up.

"They will be in more than enough trouble," Carlisle grumbled. "Go ahead, Bella. Pack while Jasper and I take care of Alice"

"Let's go loverboy", I said while grabbing Edward's hand and literally dragging him out.

Carlisle's POV

Esme began to awaken. She looked confused at first and started stuttering and whimpering.

"My livingroom… she wrecked-" she whimpered again.

I sighed. "Don't worry. Jasper and I patched everything up."

I sighed, wondering if my first son and hid wife made it to Alaska yet.

"What happened ? I can see in your eyes that something else happened", Esme was too observant like my son's wife.

"Emmett found Rose and they are off somewhere," I said.

Anger shone in those tawny eyes.

"THEY CAN'T EVEN LEAVE EACH OTHER ALONE FOR A WEEK ! OR STOP BEING PHYSICAL !" She yelled. "THEY ARE IN SOO MUCH TROUBLE."

"Don't worry, Esme. Bella and Edward went to look for them," I said.

"Oh dear sweet,Bella," Esme smiled. "She dragged Edward with her, didn't she ?" Esme asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, dear," I answered smiling at my caramel-haired angel.

"First we need to discuss the punishments on Alice, Rose and Emmett. The rest are off the hook," Esme said in a dead serious tone.

"You are right dear," I said, with no power to disagree.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

BPOV

We arrived at Denali. Edward groaned as he heard Tanya's voice.

She squealed as she saw me. "Bellsie !"

"Tan-Tan !", I squealed back and hugged her.

We went into the house. I noticed Carmen and Eleazar wasn't here.

All of a sudden a vision hit me.

"_Carlisle, we have to lock the garage with the venom coated locks and tell Alice, Rose and Emmett that they won't be allowed to drive," Esme said. "Their accounts will be blocked until we see that they learned their lesson". _

"_Yes dear," Carlisle said with a sigh._

"Man, Carlisle is whipped," I said out loud.

"What ?" both Tanya and Edward asked.

"I had a vision of Esme taking away all their privileges. And Carlisle agreed with a sigh.

Edward laughed out loud along with Tanya. Kate came down staring at those two like they have two heads.

Tanya managed to control her laughter telling her about my vision.

Kate sighed and left, not wanting to get caught with the infectous laughter.

"Okay guys," I said. " Let's get back to business."

"Right." Tanya calmed down. " I picked up their scent five miles from here. Then it ended at the lake."

We went out into the forest. I closed my eyes and tried to sense them. It wasn't hard. I felt their lust.

"They aren't far," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Where are they ?" Edward asked.

"In a hidden cave", I said. " we have to catch them after their sex-fest".

"Good idea," Tanya said. "But do you have a plan ?"

"Oh yes I do." I said with a wicked smile.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Jasper's POV

While Edward and Bella went to search for Em and Rose, I literally had to drag Alice back to the house after she was done hunting.

Here we are sitting across Carlisle and Esme. She was glaring at Alice. I looked at Alice, she was having a vision.

"Bells found Emmett and Rosalie," she said, her voice carried a little amusement.

"There's more, isn't there ?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes", she said meekly. "Bella sent revulsion to those two so that they can stop banging each other. She sent soo much that both of them are running back here right now."

"Well that was good idea that Bella had," I said. "I should've used that type of emotion on them."

"Jasper !" Esme said, shocked.

"Calm down, dear. It's not a bad idea at all," Carlisle said, trying to reason with his over motherly wife.

Esme sighed. "At least Edward and Bella got them to get here."

My 'brother-in-law, 'twin sister' and wife are in soo much trouble.

Emmett's POV

I ran as fast as I can from Rosalie. Sheer revultion was all I felt. I need to get home and fast, and away from her.

I could finally see my house. But sense Rosalie behind me.

"Emmett slow down !" , she yelled.

Rosalie's POV

Why was Emmett running from me ?

Carlisle's POV

I hear Emmett and Rosalie entering the house. Esme and I both glared at them.

Esme stood up with folded arms. " SIT DOWN". She growled at them. "Jasper, you are excused. I need to hand out their punishments."

Jasper wanted to protest, but Esme sent him a look that got him out of the house in a flash.

BPOV

Well that plan worked. Never expected Emmett to scream like a girl though.

"That was funny," Tanya laughed.

Edward was rolling on the ground laughing. I sighed, thinking that it is time to go home. Maybe Edward and I can take a little vacation.

I got my phone out

"_Bella, Emmett and Rosalie just got back," _Carlisle said.

"I know, dad. I wanted to ask you if Edward and I can take a bit of a vacation." I said.

"_Of course you can. Are you going to fetch your clothes ?" _he asked.

"Nah. We'll buy clothes on the way." I said " bye dad."

"_Enjoy your holiday, Belle," _he said and hung up.

Carlisle's POV

I just got off the phone with my daughter-in-law. I guess the youngest couple did need some time alone an d away from the chaos.

I returned to Esme and noticed that the kids were sulking.

"Dear, what did you do ?" I asked.

"Let's see. Alice has to go to shoppoholics anonymous, no driving or dress up, account is cut off." She began.

Alice scowled at Esme.

"Emmett and Rosalie have to go to a sex clinic," She continued. " both of them lose car privileges like Alice and Rosalie's account is blocked. She also has to go to anger management classes."

"Well you heard your mother", I said, hiding my amusement. "You're dismissed. We'll be keeping and eye on all three of you"

"One more thing. You will not hunt without me or Carlisle" Esme said.

They were groaning and went upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Carlisle's POV

A week passed and Edward and Bella came back after their short vacation. Bella said after the entire therapy session is done they will be away much longer.

Alice, Emmett and Rosalie have been avoiding me for a while. I'm a little hurt, but they need to learn anyways.

Now we are on our way to see Dr. Hind. We sat down. I noticed that the kids- besides Bella, Jazz and Edward- were far from me. Esme sighed.

"_Esme is upset that our dear siblings are sitting far from us",_ I heard Bella used her gift to let me know what Esme is thinking.

"_She'll be alright,Belle. Those three should've known there would be consequences," _ I thought back.

My daughter-in-law sighed and leaned into my first son.

The doctor came in all smiles.

"Morning," he greeted. "How was your week ?"

The three sitting far from us glared at him.

Emmett growled quiet and said, "Our week was awful thanks to you. Do you know how bad it was staying away from my Rosie. These two psychos…." He pointed madly at us. " Took Rosie away from me all because of your damn 'exercise'."

Alice chirped in. "I'm out of a weeks fashion ! you idiot doctor made me miss Paris Fashion Week. I was gonna take Bella and Rosalie with me". She whined.

Bella paled and said: " THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WILL GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU, ALICE ! I SWEAR, SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY JASPER STICKS WITH A HYPER FREAK !"

"Bella, calm down", Edward rubbed her shoulders.

Alice looked hurt at her sister. Rosalie looked proud at Bella for standing up for herself.

Jasper was shocked that Bella finally gained a backbone e to tell his wife off.

Alice's POV

Bella's words hurt. I know she didn't like fashion or shopping, but I wanted her to like it as much as I did, but I guess I drove her over the edge.

I don't know what else to do now. I guess Bella has been bottling soo much anger that she exploded.

Rosalie glared at the doctor. "YOU !" she growled. "I lost all my perfection because of your damn punishment !"

Talk about shallow.

"Dr. Hind, I think it is best if the kids take a break while we talk," Carlisle said.

Esme gave us the signal to leave. Bella and Edward went their own way, Jasper followed them. I see Rosalie and Emmett are off going into the elevator.

"Where are you guys going ?" I asked. I had a strange feeling that they weren't going to do the nasty. even when Bella blocked my gift, I could always tell that Em and Rose were up to no good.

"Well… we are going to leave a little gift for father dearest," Rose said with a devious smirk.

"Count me in. Carlisle needs to get a taste of revenge,"I said, still bitter about the so-called homework.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Bella's POV

I had a twitchy feeling that something bad would happen. My phone ring. I checked and it was Peter.

"Hey, Petey-pire. Did your senses tingle ?" I asked.

"_Ah, beautiful. It did. Your siblings are up to no good, angel,"_he said.

"I wonder what they are up to," I wondered out loud. " I should warn Carlisle."

"_Good idea sweetpea. They will be in a hella trouble once Papa C finds out. Char says hi. Gotta go, angel,"_ he said.

"Tell Char I said hey. You guys should visit," I said to him.

We both hung up after our short conversations.

Edward sighed and said that we have to get going.

"Edward, we have to warn Carlisle about those three," I said.

"You warn Carlisle, I'll look for Jasper," He said. "He followed us but then went his own way."

"Go ahead," I kissed him and off we went our separate ways.

"_Carlisle, Emmett, Rose and Alice are up to no good," _ I sent my thoughts to him using telepathy.

"_Try and get a vision of what they are up to, Belle",_ he sent back.

I sat down at the reception area and had a vision.

_Emmett, Rosalie and Alice were in Carlisle's office. _

"_Emmett put the beer cans over there while Rosalie gets the virus into the computer," Alice instructed while she got glue on his chair._

"_Step two will begin when we are at home," Rosalie smirked at her pixie-like sister and big oaf of a husband. _

I sighed after I had that vision. Next another vision hit me.

_A police officer arresting Alice, Rosalie and Emmett for being in Carlisle's office. _

"_I thought you said we wouldn't be caught !" Emmett yelled at Alice._

"_Something must've blocked my vision," she started to panic, knowing that Carlisle would probably leave them in the jail cell._

_Rosalie looked pissed off at Alice for not seeing it coming._

"_There's no way Bella would've seen this because Edward was distracting her after that rant session" Alice was soo gullible. _

She had no clue about the new gift I gained when Edward and I went on our short trip. I can plant thoughts into others minds

The vision was over as Edward and Jasper came. I excused myself from them and made a little call to the security and informed them about three teens breaking into Dr. Cullen's office.

Jasper, Edward and I went to the therapist's office.

"Where's Em, Rose and Ali ?", Esme asked me.

"One of the nurses told me they went down to the police station after breaking into Carlisle's office", I said, telling a half-lie.

Esme looked furious, but luckily Carlisle calmed her down.

The doctor let us go after a few moments of talking to us about the homework. Esme was a little mad at Jasper for not doing it the first day. But she got over it.

We were finally at home. I put my shield down so Alice could see that we have arrived home.

Then I got the shield up.

The phone rang once my task was done.

"Hello ?", Esme answered.

"_Hello," the voice from the other end answered. "Mrs. Cullen, I'm afraid we have your children in custody"_

"What !", she yelled.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

After Esme's freak out session, she told the officer that they will not be paying the bail money and to keep the kids in the jail cell for a week.

Edward was a little worried about her decision, but Esme gave him a glare before he could voice his opinion. Carlisle was a little worried as well.

Jasper tried his best to convince Esme to let them out- well to let Alice out. He didn't care if Rosalie and Emmett would be left behind. This is partially my fault, but those three needed to learn a lesson.

Besides I needed my revenge on Alice for torturing me on all those shopping trips. I owe Peter big time for teaching me a few tricks to pull on the pixie-like vampire.

I faded my scent first, then found all the credit cards of Alice and replaced them with fake ones that doesn't work.

Step two I went into Rosalie's room and poured black dye in her shampoo. That narcissistic girl cannot live without her so-called perfection-vomit.

I'll leave Emmett's prank once everything has calmed down. Those two girls will think Emmett did those pranks and torture him.

I rubbed my hands evilly. I finally would have my revenge. Then, the next step was to post Rosalie's diary on her facebook page. Her password was soo easy to figure out. I left out the vampire parts. I'm not so idiotic to expose our secret.

Rosalie will think that Alice did it. My pranks were plenned perfectly the moment Rosalie and Emmett turned their backs on Alice after she didn't see them getting arrested.

Seems like I am the Queen of Pranks now. Take that Emmett !

I am definitely the silent prankster in the family.

You know what they say. It's always the quiet ones.

**AN: Bet you didn't see evil Bella's side coming out to play. I hated the weak Bella. But now you have it. A tough anti-Bella.**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

It is finally Sunday. My dear siblings are out of the jail cell. Rosalie was the first one to dash out of the livingroom and into the shower. Emmett followed her. Alice and Jazz was having a moment.

Our adoptive parents let them have their time before they dish out their punishments.

Edward and I were watching tv then our peace and quiet was interrupted by a piercing scream.

"EEEEK ! MY HAIR IS BLACK!" I heard Rosalie yell.

She ran down and glared at Alice viciously.

"I know you did this Pixie," she growled at Alice. "you better watch your back missy."

Alice looked confused at the false accusation. Edward looked like he was hiding his amusement. Jasper was not at all amused at the situation.

"Probably Emmett who did that and tried to frame you," Jasper said trying to make her feel better.

I stared into Edward's eyes and said. " This will be a crazy few days now."

"Yes it will, my love," he said, kissing my forehead.

I could hear Emmett telling Rosalie that she should calm down and the dye will probably wash out.

Whoops, I forgot to mention that it is perminant hair dye. Oh well, Rosalie will find out soon. I should've did this long ago. Seeing Miss Perfection freak out over her precious hair was priceless.

Wait until she sees what's on her facebook page.

Carlisle called everyone downstairs.

He looked at the three former jailbirds (LOL) and said that their punishments will continue and that Jazz, Edward and I are done with the sessions and homework.

Emmett, Rosalie and Alice still has to go for their sessions at Dr. Hind. At that, they were sulking.

I really feel sorry for them.

NOT !

I know you guys are wondering why I am acting not-so-innocent. Let me break it down for you. I had enough of being a push-over people ! It's payback time and I mean it. They have no clue on who they are messing with.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

A few days past since I pulled the prank on Rosalie. I had a vision of Alice wanting to go shopping. Oh poor Alice, you are about to suffer the consequences of disobeying Carlisle and Esme's wishes my dear.

I wonder if I should inform Carlisle of her activities or leave my prank to do the work. I sighed loudly. If Edward heard me, he would ask why I was sighing. Luckily I pushed Edward into hunting with Jasper and Esme. I love the guy, but seriously he needs to unwind.

I blocked Alice's gift so she wouldn't find me. The poor girl has no clue on how much trouble she'll be in when I tell Carlisle.

Mmmmm… another idea came to life. I could make Rosalie tell Carlisle. I know I sound mean, but come on. He did say that she isn't allowed to go shopping. This girl clearly has no control. I guess that's why Jasper took a chance to hunt with Esme.

Next thing you know a vision hit me.

"_You blocked my cards on purpose !" Alice screamed at Rosalie. _

_Then Carlisle came into the room, hearing Alice yell at Rosalie about the cards,_

"_What did you say, Alice ?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her._

"_Well- ah… I" , began to shutter. _

"_I think I heard enough to know that you disobeyed an order," he said in a stern voice._

_Rosalie smirked behind Carlisle. If Carlisle saw that smirk, he would glare at her._

"_Rosalie, leave. Alice and I need to have a talk", darkness covered his voice._

"_Yes, daddy", she said in a sugar sweet voice and gracefully walked out of the room_

I snapped out of the vision and smiled at the thought of no shopping trips. Seems like my prank is separating the two sisters. If Edward found out about this, he would ruin my fun. Emmett was right that his mind reading brother is a party-pooper.

I hear Alice calling my name. terrified of going with her, I turned invisible. She came into my room, not sensing my presence.

"Bella, I can smell your scent. Where are you ?" she walked towards the closet, thinking that I was hiding in there.

Sure my family knew I could gain others powers, but some useful ones I kept it as I secret.

Alice gave up after a while and gracefully left the room.

I hope my pranks don't go too far. I still have to see Rosalie's reaction on her diary being published on her facebook page.

EPOV

Bella has been more relaxed than usual. Maybe it's because Alice isn't dragging her to shopping trips. Maybe Bella was right about me being too uptight. I bet she wanted some time to herself.

Jasper is right. I'm too clingy to her.

After we were done hunting I ran straight to the cottage. Bella was reading. I didn't want to disturb her though.

"We might have to avoid the main house for a while", Bella said, placing her book down on the table.

"And why not ?", I asked, worried.

"Oh calm down.", she said. "I had a vision of Alice accusing Rosalie of blocking her credit cards".

I stood there shocked.

"The pranking will go on for a while, Edward," she added. "It's best if we avoid the main house before they drag us into their mess."

Bella was right about that. I wouldn't want to get involved with their prank war. Or as they call it, Cullen Combats.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Alice's POV

I wondered where Bella was. Ever since she became a vampire and gained gifts I hadn't played Bella Barbie in a while. She always disappeared when I mention make-overs or shopping. I guess she is still angry at me not giving her a choice in things when she was human.

I went to pay for the clothes, all of the sudden the damn clerk said my card has been declined. I was furious

ALICE CULLEN DOES NOT GET DECLINED !

I bet Rosalie had something to do with this. Oh that blonde bimbo- well black-haired bitch- is in so much shit once I get my hands on her cheap fake extensions.

Rosalie's POV

I am soo bored. Damn Carlisle and Esme for separating me from Emmett. I hate them. And that pixie is in deep shit. She should've kept us out of trouble.

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE !" I heard Alice yell.

I ran downstairs and came face to face with the fuming black-haired vampire.

Carlisle's POV

I heard Alice yelling about her cards being blocked. Seems like she disobeyed me.

I got inside the house to find Alice yelling and glaring at Rosalie. Rosalie just stared at Alice, confused as to why she was accusing her of blocking her credit cards.

Bella must've done it to make sure tha Alice wouldn't shop. That was a smart idea.

I demanded to know what was going on. Alice began to shutter. I ordered Rosalie to go. I'm proud that she didn't yell at Alice. I guess she is making an improvement.

Edward's POV

I could hear Alice's high voice, yelling at Carlisle. Seems like Bella was right about the chaos.

"Edward, you should mind your own business and relax," Bella said, not taking her eyes off the book she was reading earlier.

"Yes, love," I sighed.

Bella could see that I was tense.

Let's just say we had a fun evening ;)


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Jasper's POV

After Esme, Edward and I were done hunting I went to run a bit. I needed to clear my mind before I go back to the craziness that is my home.

I felt my phone vibrate. It was a message from Bella.

_Alice is freaking out. Carlisle found out that she sneaked out to go shopping. Alice thinks Rosalie blocked her cards to stop her from shopping. –Belle._

I gave Bella that nickname, because her voice sounds like bells. If Alice is going beserk then I better get home fast.

Esme's POV

I got home after hunting to find Alice staring blankly at the cream walls. Carlisle was just shaking his head sighing.

"What happened ?" I asked.

"Alice snuck out to go shopping," he said. "I found out when she accused Rosalie of blocking her cards."

"Oh dear," I gasped. "What did you do ?"

Carlisle's head was down and he said: "I banned her from shopping for two months."

That was a bit cruel, but it had to be done. No wonder she was staring blankly.

Jasper dashed through the French doors and it seems that Bella already informed him on what happened.

Bella's POV

That was easy as pie. Now Rosalie has to go onto her facebook page and BOOM ! total chaos will begin.

Rosalie came into our cottage. I wiped the devious look on my face and acted like an angel.

"What are you doing here ?" Edward demanded.

"I needed to get out of the main house because Alice has just gone wacko," she said. Then she turned to me .

"Can I use your laptop ?", she asked kindly.

I nodded, knowing that she would go onto her facebook page.

"Darling, why did you let her use your laptop. She wasn't exactly the nicest person to you," Edward said.

"It's better to be nice to others," I said. Then I spoke to him through my mind.

"_If I'm nice to her, she'll feel bad about being mean to me," _ I sent my thought to him.

"Ah I see," he said smiling.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", I heard Rosalie scream. "I WILL KILL THAT PIXIE BITCH !"


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Carlisle's POV

I heard Rosalie yell in the forest. Then the door opened. It broke off the moment Rosalie dashed in and attacked Alice.

"YOU PIXIE BITCH ! I WILL KILL YOU !" she yelled while pulling Alice's hair. "HOW DEAR YOU POST MY DIARY ON FACEBOOK !"

Alice was furious at Rosalie's accusation. She fought back with all her might. Jasper tried to stop them, but he got slammed back.

"I never did it !" Alice yelled at Rosalie.

"STOP !" Esme screamed at the top of her lungs. Then she calmed down. "What happened ?"

Esme and Jasper pulled those two away from each other.

"Alice posted my diary on my facebook page," Rosalie said, glaring at her sister.

"That doesn't sound like Alice," Jasper said calmly, glaring at his 'twin sisiter'.

"That sounds like something Emmett would do just to get your attention," Alice said.

"You are just saying that because he is an easy target," Rosalie defended her absent husband. " You better watch your back, psycho"

Then Rosalie shot out of the house madly.

Alice began to dry sob. Jasper comforted her. My wife and I left those two so they can be alone.

"I lost my sister," Alice sobbed in Jasper's chest.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

A few months later…

Bella's POV

Therapy finally ended. Alice was happily shopping, but without Jasper. She changed a lot. Sadly, she and Rosalie didn't reconcile. Rosalie and Emmett were off to Ireland. They are avoiding Alice and Jasper for a while.

I had a vision that they would be back tomorrow. That gives me enough time to work on my last prank, then Edward and I will be off to Paris.

Rosalie's POV

I am soo mad at Alice. Even after the entire punishment I was mad. She's probably shopping with Bella now. A surge of jealousy came. Emmett wanted to come home, and I couldn't deny him that.

We stepped into the house and Esme tackled us with a hug. I noticed Edward and Bella wasn't here.

"Where's Eddie and Bells", Emmett asked.

"Right here," Bella said, coming in carrying luggage. Edward follows behind.

"They are off to Paris," Esme said.

"We wanted to say welcome home before we left," Bella said.

She was such a nice girl. No wonder Edward loved her. She was everything I wasn't.

After that they left.

A few hours later Emmett screamed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MY JEEP !" I heard Emmett yelled.

I saw that the Jeep was pink with the Barbie logo on. It took all my strength not to laugh. If this is Alice's way of making me laugh and saying that she is sorry. I forgive her.

"My baby," he wailed. "My sweet Jeep" he started dry sobbing.

"I can get you a new Jeep" I said, cheering him up.

He jumped and kissed my passionately.

"Let's go !" he said


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes after having a good vision. Seems like my last prank made Rosalie forgive Emmett. I know I hate Rosalie, but seeing those two fight made me a little sad.

I'll give the pranking a break, but once I am back, it is back to torturing them.

The End

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the story. It was the very first one I wrote. Ciao **


End file.
